honorbound_juiceboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Tips
Optimizing Your Resources * Capture whenever you can and sell or donate the heroes you don't want boosting your dungeon loot. * Don't complete the last mine use it to grind and optimize exp or aether production from their sacrifices. * Boost your Vaults, Coin Scavenger, and Ember Baron soon. * Save your Golden Traps for Rare or higher heroes only. * Always do a side quest, always. Diamond Tips # Spend diamonds to unlock Researchers. # Do not use diamonds to recover Energy and Arena Energy. # Do not use diamonds to fill coin/ember banks. # Speed up research (when free). # Use Diamonds when a Guild Event is going on to get Event Characters. # Watch Daily Ads whenever possible for free Diamonds. # Use Diamonds to increase Library Capacity. Research Tips * Try to research Coin Scavenger as soon as possible to increase gold gain for finishing dungeons. Capture Tips * What is Capture? * Try to have a cleric with Mass Regenerate ability to make it easy to survive while facing multiple heroes that you wish to use 4 tries to capture an enemy hero. * Capturing Rare heroes to use for Fortify seems to work the best as they provide good XP while having good capture rate at 25%. * Always make sure you have empty slots in your hero library. If you run out, you will not be able to capture any heroes, regardless of their capture chance! * Capturing heroes that are 1-Star in their evolution are easier to capture than those that are further in their evolution path. Squad Tips * Try to get a cleric quickly as it will save you lots of coins as you won't need to buy potions. Duskwing is a great epic cleric you can get early on. If you also have a lot of friends you can summon the Confessor for another good Cleric early. *While on an adventure, whenever a squad member levels up, their health will return to full or is revived when dead! Pay attention to this (Saves Potions and Money). The Energy Bar and Arena Energy Bar is also refilled whenever your Commander levels up. Earning Coins * You earn coins through regular battles when you are exploring also you get a bonus for completing a dungeon (Where Coin Scavenger Comes Into Play). * Selling gear you no longer need. * Banishing extra heroes. * Researching Strongboxes. * Equip a Rogue in your squad and go steal from all opponent's for quicker coins. Potion Usage * Opening your item bag and tapping on a potion will allow you to use that potion instead of the "optimized" choice above a damaged hero's head. * Do not obtain more than 100 potions of any given type, the excess potions will be deleted! The Caverns of Illusion * This dungeon is only for the best and highest level players, and even then, it still proves a challenge. Even with a full Level 100 team. The gear rewards are worth it if you make it to the very end. It takes about 200 steps to complete. It's highly suggested that you have access to a lot of potions and resurrection scrolls, and a lot of coins banked before going in. You can leave the dungeon with around 25 normal chests, and 8 rare chests which consist of level 75 and 99 gear. Category:Guides